


playin' video games

by AceyEnn



Series: Femslash February 2019! [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Only rated T for swearing, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: Amethyst teaches Peridot about the wonders of Golf Quest Mini.





	playin' video games

**Author's Note:**

> Request, courtesy of my pal Deresto: "maybe some cute domestic stuff with peridot and amethyst?"
> 
> I hope this suits! Idk if it counts as DOMESTIC per se, but yeah.

“It’s called a video game, Peri.”

Peridot eyes the controller, her brow furrowing. “So, uh...what do I  _ do _ with it?”

“I’ll show you the ropes. Here, I’ll play a little first and you can watch, ‘kay?”

She watches intently as you boot up the game. “Hang on, lemme make a separate save file, Steven would be  _ so _ pissed if I played over his… _ there _ we go.” You grin at her, and she grins back, before her gaze returns to the TV.

Golf Quest Mini isn’t  _ too _ hard, and the first part of the game is especially easy. You beat the first few baddies without really thinking about what you’re doing--a fact that Peridot notices very quickly.

“Why did you use Putt when Swing would’ve been more effective?” she asks. “Windmills are weak to Swing!”

“...Okay, how did you figure that out?”

“Well, when you used Swing against that  _ other _ Windmill, you knocked it out in one hit. It took you  _ three _ hits when you used Putt.”

You hand the controller to Peridot. “I think you’re ready to give it a go, don’t you?”

\---

Peridot, as it turns out, is a  _ natural _ .

She picks the perfect party member and the perfect move every time, carefully poring over type weaknesses and resistances on her tablet at first--and, before long, not  _ needing _ to look them up. You’re amazed at just how  _ good _ she is, in all honesty.

“Damn, you picked this up  _ fast _ .”

“It’s not that hard,” she replies with a shrug, not taking her eyes off the screen. “It’s a simple matter of thinking it all through. Every move matters!”

“You’re not wrong,” you respond. “You’re just... _ really fucking good _ at this. Better than me or Steven. And Steven kicks my ass every time we play it on multiplayer, he’s pretty good.”

For the first time in over an hour, Peridot unglues her eyes from the screen. “Can  _ we _ play it together?”

“Hell yes. Winner gets to choose what we do next.”

\---

You play seven matches with Peridot, and she wins every single one. As expected, really.

“So,” you say, after finally turning the console off, “whaddaya wanna do next?”

She snickers, and she kisses you on the lips.

“That.”

You smile, and pull her in for another kiss--longer this time, more intimate. 

As you pull away, you tell her, “I’m  _ always  _ down for that.”


End file.
